Make it Gold
by Gravity In the Air
Summary: Olympics 2016 and there's more than competition in the air. New friends and potential romances are discovered along the way. Fencer Regina Mills finally gets to meet long time crush, swimmer Emma Swan and the sparks fly. Will they get a chance to explore these feelings or will Rio be all they have?
1. Chapter 1

short new three shot. my beta, Artistia, posted a sister story of sorts called "Citius, Altius, Fortius" so be sure to check it out!

Emma Swan is based off Katie Ledecky because that girl is spectacular! Times and other events have been changed to fit the story and respect the athlete. Supergirl characters and some other Disney characters are in here as well.

 **I do not own any of the characters in this story. The plot is my own.**

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma allowed herself to drop back onto the mats. She had been stretching out and doing a short workout with some of her teammates early this morning. Her fellow swimming mate, Tiana Romain, chuckled and tossed a water bottle at her. The sprinter and the distance swimmer were an unlikely pair, but Emma had found a fast friend in the girl last Olympics. She was a hell of a training partner too, much better than her roommate who was undoubtedly still asleep or off at the water watching her latest 'true love' crush prepare for his day of rowing.

"Don't look now but your favourite stalker is here."

"Shut up!" Emma immediately blushed and jabbed an elbow at her friend before surreptitiously glancing in the direction Tiana had just been looking. Sure enough, there was the petite brunette that had been scoping her out during practices and workouts.

Tiana just rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of her positively smitten friend. "Why don't you just go talk to her? The amount of times you turn into a tomato and make a fool of yourself when she's around says you like her. The worst that can happen is she says no, which I doubt since the woman's practically drooling over you every time she sees you."

"Swan! You have thirty minutes to get changed and ready to head over to 1500 qualifiers. Move it. Now!"

"Duty calls." Emma had never been more grateful for her coach's sudden appearance barking out demands that had earned her the nickname Ursula the sea witch. It had stuck so well most people didn't know or remember the woman's given name.

The most gruelling race she was doing, the 1500 meter freestyle almost wasn't an event this time around, but equality demanded it be included so it had been forcibly squeezed in with qualifiers before the opening ceremonies and the finals jam packed between events in day one.

"This is just qualifiers. No need to tire yourself out. I expect you to win gold in all your events." Ursula grabbed onto the teen's shoulders, forcing green eyes to meet dark brown. "Pace yourself, kid."

Emma nodded, not surprised her coach had cornered her the second she emerged from the locker room. Plugging in her headphones, Emma quickly sunk into race mode. Seeing a good majority of the US Swim Team in the stands ready to cheer her on made her thrilled. There were only two heats for these qualifiers and she was thankfully in the first heat, able to get it done and not have to sit and wait for it.

"To the starting block."

Emma dropped her iPod, warm ups, and towel into the bin before climbing up into position. The sound of the buzzer and she was off. She knew Ursula would kill her for not going slower, but slow had never really been Emma's speed in the pool. She only had two modes, go and stop. Unsurprisingly, Emma made finals.

"I told you to pace yourself! You need to have energy for the finals and your relays tomorrow!"

"Urs-"

The coach shook her head no, swiftly ending any potential rebuttal. "You have a very demanding schedule and I expect you to be in top performance for all of it. Go shower and get some food. I expect you to retire for the rest of the night. That means sleep!"

"But the ceremony-"

"Will go on without you because you need rest. I don't want to find out you disobeyed me either!"

With a sigh, Emma headed off towards the locker room for a shower. Her teammate, Kara Danvers, was waiting for her after she got changed. They'd had to hold an interview together where most the questions were about them being orphans, their pasts, and how it felt to be role models to other kids like them. Emma thought she'd done a good job of keeping the answers focused on swimming while getting to know the seventeen year old pretty well.

Kara wrapped Emma up in a hug, bouncing excitedly at her friend's advancement in one of the longest distance races in swimming. "You did so good, Em! Wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure, Supergirl. I could use some pasta." Emma couldn't help but chuckle as she looped her arm around her new friend's shoulders.

Together they caught a bus back to the cafeteria and immediately began loading up on food. The Brazilian food called to them both, but Emma knew better than to introduce new foods into her diet until after important races were over. She stuck to pasta, chicken, turkey, familiar fish, fruits and vegetables.

"Drink up, kid. It's too easy to forget during events like these and you'll wind up passing out. I've seen it happen." Emma pushed the largest bottle of water the vendor had at the younger blonde.

Kara gave a slight pout, not intending to get water logged or bloated. "Why do you keep pushing drinks on me? I have drunk more water and Gatorade since training camp than I ever have."

Emma just shrugged and speared a melon ball. "Because no one looked out for me or my best interests back in London. I was alone and clueless. I don't want that to happen to you. You're stuck with me making sure you're taken care of so deal with it."

They smiled at each other before tucking into their meal in silence. Emma just laughed and shook her head when only halfway through her pasta primavera and smoked salmon Kara jumped up and headed off for seconds. It was rare Emma found someone who could eat as much as her. Kara not only could eat as much, she could eat more. It was amusing and oddly impressed Emma, made her feel a sense of pride that the younger girl definitely at least wouldn't go hungry while in Rio.

"Miss Swan."

Startled, Emma's attention snapped up to find an imposing auburn haired woman in a designer suit and visitor badge standing just to the side of her table. The older woman seemed familiar though Emma couldn't place her. Trying to ignore assessing brown eyes, Emma struggled to swallow her mouthful of pasta before speaking.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Emma. Do I know you?"

"Senator Cora Mills, D.C." The woman stuck out her hand and smirked when the blonde girl scrambled to wipe her hands off before nearly crushing her hand in a firm grip. Despite the brute strength, Cora knew this girl was merely an overgrown puppy. "I've heard a lot about you, dear. My daughter has dragged me to enough of your races to know you are very talented."

Blushing profusely, Emma glanced around nervously hoping Kara was on her way back so she'd have some reprieve. "Thanks. Um, I, uh, what can I do for you?"

"No need to be frightened, Miss Swan." Cora studied the bench seat before sitting down across from Emma, pleased to find while the proportions of food inhumanly large, they were relatively healthy. "My daughter is a huge fan, your posters still hang in her childhood bedroom."

Emma couldn't help but blush harder. She still wasn't used to this level of notoriety. "That's…"

The girl's unease made Cora chuckle. Regina wouldn't have such a difficult time talking to her crush at all if this was how the girl reacted to a simple conversation. "My dear Regina is far too nervous to approach you. I know you're incredibly busy, but I expect you to find time to meet her. She's on the eighth floor, room 801."

"She's, um, here?" With all the crazy things fans had been pulling back home on their idols, Emma was suddenly incredibly apprehensive about meeting this woman's daughter. "What event is she in?"

"Fencing, the women's foil on Wednesday. I do not wish to seek you out again for breaking my daughter's heart by not meeting her. Are we clear, Miss Swan?"

It amazed Emma how quickly the woman's pride at her daughter quickly morphed into threatening anger. She quickly nodded, nearly sighing in relief when Kara sank back down next to her with her second heaping plateful of pasta.

"Hi! I'm Kara Danvers. Are you a friend of Emma's?"

Cora smiled at the younger blonde. "I believe we will become closely acquainted, yes. Cora Mills. Pleasure to meet you, dear, but I must be off." The senator turned to Emma, raising an eyebrow. "I shall see you later, Miss Swan."

Emma stared wide eyed at the retreating woman while Kara's brows furrowed as she looked at the older blonde, puzzled at what just happened. "Who was that?"

"I, uh, I'm not sure. You really gonna eat all that? You're gonna be too stuffed to swim tomorrow." Emma shook her head and chuckled as the girl grinned before stuffing another forkful of pasta into her mouth.

Kara nudged Emma with her shoulder before snatching a strawberry from the older blonde's bowl. "Are you excited for opening ceremonies tonight? I can't believe I'll be walking in them instead of watching it on TV."

Rolling her eyes, Emma smiled, remembering the excitement of her first olympics. "I can't. Ursula banned me to my room for overdoing it in qualifiers today. She should know by now I only have one setting in the pool and it's go. Slow isn't in my vocabulary. You should go tonight though, have fun with the team."

"You could go anyways."

"No way! You don't know my coach. If she caught me I'd be lucky if I got to swim my races. She'd definitely punish me when I return to practice back home." Emma shook her head. "My best bet is to just chill in my room or watch TV in the common room and rest up. Tomorrow is gonna kill me."

Kara nodded sympathetically. "You're sort of crazy for swimming thirty four laps tomorrow. That's over a mile!"

Emma dropped her head down on her arms and groaned. "I know. Don't remind me. The heats for the relay will warm me up for the 1500 but the finals for the relay, if we make it, will kill me."

"You're one of the best swimmers on the team. There's three others in the relay. It won't just be on you."

"If Ariel puts in an effort, maybe. I know Tiana will crush it. Sprints are her thing. I don't know Schneider well, but knowing most the other teams, we've got our work cut out." Emma picked up her empty dishes and stood up. "I'm gonna go explore the village a bit before heading to my room."

Without waiting for an invitation, Kara jumped up and shoveled the last of the food in her mouth before dashing after Emma. Knowing how busy her days would be, Emma decided to get her shopping out of the way first. A few shirts for herself, a few for her parents, some small gifts and a few shirts for her brothers who were staying behind back in Maryland. Grabbing a smoothie, arms full of bags, Emma returned to her room, laughing when Kara flopped down on her bed.

"Do you want a belly rub too?"

Kara rolled her eyes at Emma's teasing and tossed a pillow at her. "Whatever, Swan. I've got to go get ready. You sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

Emma gave her a small smile, shaking her head. "I'll be fine. Those last hours, and knowing me I'll be happier with the sleep anyways. Since I'm swimming over a mile and all." She laughed as the younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but if you change your mind it'd be cool too. Maybe I'll manage to see my sister there. She'd been so busy already with soccer."

"I don't doubt it. Soccer matches take ages. I bet you could get your little girlfriend to sit with you though if you don't want to be alone."

Blushing, Kara threw the pillow at Emma's head before rolling her eyes. When Emma caught the pillow she shrieked and shot off the bed, racing for the door. Even long down the hall she could hear Emma's laughter. She really did feel bad that Emma couldn't go, but she was so excited to be able to experience everything for the first time and she wasn't about to miss anything if she could help it.

 **SQSQSQSQ**

Emma groaned and was about to walk across the room to turn her alarm clock off when her roommate, Ariel Fisher, jumped across her causing her to try and double over from the pain of 160 pounds crushing her stomach.

"You ready for today?"

"I was until your fat ass made my spleen burst." Grunting, Emma shoved Ariel to the floor. "Get off. Don't you have a fisherman to flirt with or something?"

Ariel glared from the floor. "Shut up! Eric is a rower, not a fisherman."

Ignoring the redhead, Emma sprinted to the bathroom and locked the door, knowing Ariel took hours to get ready even if it was just to throw a latex cap and goggles on to jump in the pool. She was still chuckling as she boarded the bus about the incessant pounding on the door and the threats to destroy all her things if she didn't get out.

"You seem happy today. Ready to swim that mile?" Kara dropped suddenly into the seat next to her.

"Ugh, Danvers, why'd you gotta remind me? Are you always so cheery?" Emma groaned and sunk further down in her seat as the younger blonde plopped down next to her.

Kara held out a bowl of oatmeal topped with fresh berries and a bottle of orange juice. "I didn't see you in the cafeteria this morning, and I figured there's a reason you're always texting me about hydration and food so I brought you some."

Oatmeal wasn't her favourite thing, but the monstrous rumbling her stomach just gave caused her to blush at all the following stares, quickly setting to work on appeasing her hunger. Good thing they didn't have to swim for a while yet.

The aquatic centre was already buzzing with activity by the time Emma and Kara walked through the doors. Kara set off for the locker rooms to go warm up while Emma just glanced around, finally having a few moments to really inspect the pool and the stands.

"Your favorite little fan is here." Tiana busted out laughing as she elbowed Emma in the ribs.

"Again?" Emma rolled her eyes and made up her mind. She was going to assuage her fears before having to swim today so she wouldn't have to worry about this the entire week of competition. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes send security after me."

Tiana laughed harder as she watched Emma jog over to the dividing fence for the stands and scale it before marching over to the petite brunette who suddenly looked positively petrified.

Emma eyed the woman before her. The brunette couldn't be much older than her, ebony hair and cinnamon colored eyes, the most flawless olive colored skin Emma had ever seen. Everything she had intended to say suddenly flew out of her brain.

"Hello again, Miss Swan." Cora watched the two just stare at each other for a minute before barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes and deciding to step in before one or both had a coronary.

"Uh, h-hi, Senator Mills."

Regina frowned as her crush addressed her mother. How did Emma know Cora? Catching Cora's smirk before she excused herself, Regina groaned, knowing her mother had done something to completely embarrass her.

"I, um, I'm Emma Swan." Emma nervously ran a hand through her hair and gave a small smile, confused why this stranger was affecting her so much.

"Regina Mills. I'm sorry for whatever my mother did or said. She's… well she's Cora." Regina shrugged and offered Emma her hand. "You've got a crazy day ahead of you. I wish you luck."

Emma laughed and shook the woman's hand. "So everyone keeps telling me. I've seen you around a lot. Your mother, uh, she mentioned you… foil? No… fence with foil… I'm not sure. I'm sorry."

It was Regina's turn to laugh and turn Emma's insides to jelly. "I fence and the name of my weapon is called the foil. It's very fast paced. I enjoy it. I've been known to use a sabre occasionally too, but foil is my weapon of choice."

"That's cool. I've never seen a fencing competition. Maybe I can, uh, catch your match or something?" Emma shrugged, suddenly completely shy for the first time in her life. Blushing, she raised her gaze to meet the beautiful brown eyes again. "If you wanted or I don't know…"

Regina beamed and relished in the blonde's adorable awkwardness. It settled her own nerves to know her crush was just as ridiculous as her right now. "I'd like that. Perhaps we could talk after you're done here tonight? The cafeteria is always open."

Emma shrugged and glanced down to check what other swimmers were entering the pool deck. "You don't wanna see me eat. I'll probably embarrass myself. Room 801, right?"

"How?" Regina's eyes widened and she was suddenly incredibly suspicious how Emma Swan of all people knew what room she was in.

"Your mom told me to go to your room and talk to you at some point or she'd hunt me down." Emma laughed as horror flooded into the brunette's face before it disappeared behind delicate, manicured hands. "Hey, it's no big deal. I'll find you afterwards, okay?"

Regina realized the angry shouting of Emma's name was coming from the black woman she recognized as Emma's coach. Nodding, she reluctantly let Emma go, kicking herself after Emma had already disappeared into the locker room that she hadn't exchanged numbers or gotten Emma's room number. Oh well, ball was now in her crush's hands and she had to live with that. It's not like there weren't six more days to see Emma swim if they didn't catch each other tonight.

Doing her best not to focus on the fact that the most gorgeous woman she'd ever met was in the stands watching her, Emma stretched out before doing a few laps in the warmup pool before the relay. She'd never been more thankful for securing the anchor spot because she needed that time to get her head in the game. Her usual pre-race hype playlist wasn't doing the job right now.

"How's your girl doing? Has her event started yet?"

"She's not _my_ girl." Regina rolled her eyes, hoping one day that statement might be wrong. She'd love to have any sort of relationship with Emma, though it'd admittedly kill her to have such a strong attraction and just be friends. Right now she knew she had to focus on developing their friendship first before she could even consider or hope for more with Emma.

Zelena laughed, fully enjoying the blush that crept through her sister's face. There weren't many things she was able to rile Regina over, but Emma Swan was an easy topic to wind her up.

"Girls, you're going to miss the relay heats if you keep bickering." Cora smirked as she squeezed Regina's hand. "You know how Regina would hate to miss watching Emma dart through the water, Zelena. At least wait until after the girl has finished swimming for the night before starting."

"Mother!" Regina felt her face heat further and promptly set about directing her focus on the pool and blocking out her family. Sometimes they really were too much. She'd give anything to have her father here, but his doctor had refused to clear him for travel, citing his heart too weak. He had promised to watch her matches on television and call her every day so that at least was something, but she sorely missed him. Times like this he was the only buffer she truly had between her mother and sister.

Watching Kara breeze through her butterfly and medley heats, Emma finally felt in her zone and treated her own leg of the 4x100 meter freestyle relay as a true warmup. She knew she did far slower than she normally would, but Ursula seemed pleased with her that she'd paced herself and not gone all out. There was a slight reprieve in action as she watched Kara get through her butterfly semifinals.

"Way to go, Supergirl. Trying to show me up and it's only day one." Emma nudged her friend as the younger blonde popped up next to her. She hugged the girl before they both settled into chairs to watch the men's 400 free.

Kara just shook her head. "I can't believe you're about to swim the 1500 final. Half the women who qualified are more than three full minutes slower than you. The last two to qualify are over five minutes slower."

Emma shrugged, eyes focused on the pool. "Don't count anyone out. Every race is a new chance to prove yourself. Just because someone has slow times one race doesn't mean they won't whoop you the next."

"Yeah, but-"

"No." Emma shook her head as she turned her focus on the younger girl. "That kind of arrogance is what will get you beat day in and day out. You just go into each race focusing on you and giving it your all. The only one you can control is you, so if you swam your best that's what matters."

Kara nodded, knowing Emma was right. You could personally swim lousy and still wind up winning, but even losing felt better if you knew you had done your best instead of phoning it in. "Ready for your finals? You're almost up."

Taking a deep breath Emma nodded and stood up, receiving a crushing hug from her friend before heading over towards her coach to receive her pep talk. While everyone thought she was crazy for enjoying the 1500, Emma personally enjoyed the longer races while the sprints were something she had yet to find her comfort in.

"Oh god. I can't watch. I'm going to be sick. Tell me when it's over." Regina buried her face in her hands as her stomach rolled. The announcer had just called all the 1500 meter freestyle swimmers to their blocks. Emma had looked so calm that her nerves more than easily balanced the blonde's out.

Zelena just rolled her eyes and glanced at her mother. "And you call me a drama queen." Deciding to have some fun, she teased her sister enough to have the brunette constantly spread her fingers and peek out at Emma swimming in the pool.

Emma could hear the muffled voices of the announcers as she darted through the water, back and forth from one end to the other repeatedly. Less than halfway through and she could only see two other swimmers' hands near her feet. Ursula was surely going to kill her for bulleting instead of pacing, but this one was too important to Emma to risk losing.

"Oh look, someone cracked their head on the wall."

Regina immediately felt her stomach drop, snapping her attention to the pool as Emma smoothly made it into her 20th lap, flipping under and shooting back almost to the middle of the lane. She slapped her sister in the stomach. "That's not funny, Z! There are lifeguards here for a reason! Oh god. Does she look like she's getting tired? She'll be so upset if she doesn't do well."

Zelena grimaced and glared, clutching her stomach. "Lifeguards are the most useless thing I've ever seen. They're professional swimmers. That's like taking an animal control officer to an adoption event. Completely useless buggers. Look, even they're bored out of their minds. Is this over soon?"

"Shut up! She's almost done." Regina watched on anxiously as Emma swam the last few laps. She didn't know why she was nervous though. Emma was literally swimming against herself.

Emma felt her fingers hit the wall and immediately popped up to check her time, wanting to laugh when the next closest swimmer was a full seven seconds behind her.

"Emma Swan of the United States in lane five not only winning gold but beating her own world record for a new time of 15:26:02. Her first gold medal of the competition so far in these Rio games."

Pulling herself out of the pool, Emma knew she barely had any recovery time between cooling down, the medal ceremony, and the relay finals. Ursula ran over and clapped her on the back just as she secured her towel around herself.

"Hell of a time, kid, but you're going to suffer in the relay."

Emma nodded. "I know, but three other people are racing with me. I've some time to recover."

Ursula rolled her eyes and handed her star swimmer a water bottle. "Go rinse off and head over to the medals area. I'll be waiting for you."

Once she was ready and in a chair near the area where medals were being handed out, Emma pulled out her phone and texted her parents. They were both busy with work but would be there in a few days. She couldn't wait to see them again!

"Go Emma!" Regina knew she had cheered loudest in the entire aquatic center when Emma blushed and flashed her a smile before returning her focus to the cameras in her face. Her own face blushed crimson as mother began laughing at them.

"Shall I begin planning the wedding? I want at least three grandchildren. Do you think Miss Swan would wear a suit or a dress?"

Regina's mortification grew as she sister joined in. "Swan seems like a stud but Reggie here is pursuing her so I say dress and Regina in the suit."

A brunette wearing all blue leaned over, barely containing her laughter. "Emma has had her ideal wedding planned since she was twelve and it involves very little clothing."

"Ooh, how very scandalous. Do tell more." Zelena delighted when Regina groaned.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Regina got up and moved closer to the front of the stands to watch the relay finals. She could already tell from how stiff Emma was standing that the blonde was tired.

Doing her best to relax and loosen up, Emma watched her teammates do their laps. Tiana was naturally the fastest, being the best freestyle sprinter on their team. Kelly was a bit slow from racing the butterfly with Kara, but she surprised Emma. Ariel… Emma sighed as the slight lead they had drastically decreased and nearly took them out of medal contention. There was no excuse since she hadn't even had another event today. Emma tried her hardest, wanting to push through her fatigue and knowing Ursula would eat her alive if they didn't win gold.

"Silver! Yay, Emma!" Regina was thrilled for the team placing second after nearly not medaling at all but Emma's body language spoke volumes of her disappointment. She stuck around to watch them get their medals and for Emma to cool down in the warm up pool. As an hour past ticked by, Regina was sure the blonde had somehow left so she decided to return to her room as well.

"Hey, I heard you up there. Did you enjoy the races?"

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin, not having realized Emma had shown up next to her in line for the bus out of thin air. "Don't do that! Do you have some weird magic or something that makes your approach silent?"

Emma shrugged, sheepishly offering a small smile. "My adoptive mom is, um, sort of an expert at that kind of thing. Sorry… so, the races?"

"You did amazing! Everyone did. Two medals and it's only the first day!"

"Eh, we let Tiana down not swimming our best. Silver is amazing… it just wasn't the best we could do." Emma scuffed the toe of her shoe into the sidewalk, berating herself again for letting everyone down.

Without thinking, Regina grabbed Emma's face and immediately pressed full red lips to the blonde swimmer's. She hated seeing Emma so upset. She placed second in _the world_ in a team event after literally _just_ finishing the longest distance race in swimming with a new world record. The blonde should be immensely proud of herself right now. Emma squeaked in surprise, knowing her face would be beet red if anyone bothered to look. A few seconds of initial shock and Emma was even more shocked to find herself kissing back. She didn't have much experience kissing anyone, and never a stranger. This felt right somehow though.

"Bloody hell, Regina. Let the poor girl breathe! She just swam all day long. The last thing she needs is you sucking her face off."

Emma blushed harder and hid her face behind a curtain of hair once she remembered they were in public. Regina equally wished the sidewalk would swallow her whole in that moment. She'd just made out with her crush in public, and to make it worse, her family caught her. Before she could say anything, she realized with the air squeaking that the bus was pulling away, and with it, Emma Swan. "Damn it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing around the aquatic center nervously, Emma's pout deepened when she didn't spot Regina. Last night she had fled in a sheer moment of terror at realizing she had just shared a kiss with a virtual stranger out in public where people had cameras around. The last thing she had wanted was for whatever was developing with Regina to be ruined by the media, but it seems she might have succeeded in doing that all by herself.

"Girl, I can't believe you kissed a hot chick and then ran. How are you such a spaz outside the pool?"

"Shut up!" Emma gave Ariel a light shove before glancing around once more.

Conceding the fact that Regina wasn't coming, Emma popped in her headphones and tried to get her head in the game for the 400 meter free. The heats were the fifth even and she was in the fourth group to go. Ariel and Kara were before her in the 100 meter breaststroke. Both made it and she barely had time to hug them and celebrate before her own event. Emma was ecstatic for Kara that she won the 100 meter butterfly. Kelly got the bronze, which was still fantastic to even earn a medal but the swimmer seemed upset.

"You're killing it, kid! Way to go!" Emma hugged Kara as she emerged from the locker room.

"Thanks, but it won't be a successful day until I qualify in the breaststroke semis."

Emma shook her head, hoping the younger blonde relaxed a little. These events were their reward really for all their hard work and talent. "You just won gold. Enjoy it! That stiff and you're going to cramp in the pool. They're called useless lifeguards for a reason."

"Right, sorry. It's just a lot of pressure, multiple races in one day and for multiple days in a row. How do you do it? Honestly." Kara shook her head, staring hard at the current heat of swimmers, but not actually seeing anything but churning water.

"One race at a time. Each race is a new chance. We're competing against the best in the _entire world!_ Enjoy it. Do your best each time and know that no matter the outcome, you deserve to be here. You've earned it so enjoy it!"

Kara smiled. "I did do awesome, didn't I?"

Emma beamed right back and playfully nudged her. "Best in the world at the 100 butterfly."

The blonde watched Ariel and Kara compete in their breaststroke semifinals before getting ready for her 400 meter freestyle final. Blocking out the slight aches and stiffness from yesterday, Emma let Eminem put her in the zone. It worked too because she set a new world record for 3:56:49 and won first place.

"How do you keep setting new world records? That's so amazing! I almost wish I swam freestyle so you could teach me your ways!"

Emma winced at the brutal hug Kara had her in. The girl definitely was deceptively strong. "I just try my best. I am the only one that matters, that I can control in the pool. I don't focus on winning or being better than my competitors. I just focus on myself and testing my limits, doing the best I can and seeing if I could do better than last time."

"Ugh, so cool!" Kara released Emma and gave a sheepish smile once she noticed the older blonde's arms turn a light pink from her hug. "So, are your parents here yet?"

"They arrive on Tuesday. Dad will _not_ fly without my mom."

Noticing Emma's amusement and shake of her head, Kara raised an eyebrow. "Is he afraid of planes?"

Laughing, Emma shook her head. "No, my dad is a complete goof, always thinks it's the right time for a joke. TSA didn't appreciate it so much and the guy snapped on some gloves and threatened a full body search if he didn't stop. Now he won't fly without my mom. She keeps him in line."

Kara joined in the laughter trying to imagine the situation even though she had no clue who Emma's adoptive parents were. They sounded hilarious though. Ariel and Tiana joined them as they got on the bus back to the village. Emma made sure the younger girl made it safely inside the building before joining her other friends at the cafeteria.

"I noticed your favorite little fan absent from the stands today. What'd you do, Swan?"

"Nothing." Emma dragged her fork around her plate, poking at the whitefish filet on her plate.

Ariel frowned at her friend's sad pout. She had known Emma most her life and Emma never ruminated like this. Sure the blonde was quiet and introspective, wary of strangers and large groups of people, but she always had a sparkle in her eye, always cheerful around her friends and family. This wasn't like Emma at all. "Spill, the truth. Did you trip on your face or dump food on her or something?"

Emma shook her head, contemplating if she could stomach her vegetable rice or if dinner was a wash tonight.

"Emma, talk to us. We can help." Tiana reached across the table and covered the blonde's hand with her own, finally getting turbulent grey eyes to meet hers.

"She kissed me." Emma winced at their gasps.

A red brow rose. "So she kissed you and then what?"

Emma sighed dramatically at Ariel. "Her family busted us and I panicked."

Tiana looked at Ariel and nodded. Emma did have a habit of running out of an uncomfortable situation for her. She eventually dealt with it, but if the blonde became overwhelmed or too embarrassed, Emma would remove herself until whatever the situation was had time to calm down.

"It's not a crime to kiss someone, Ems. Your dwarf seems to have all her eggs in the basket and she's hot…." Ariel flinched and rubbed her arm, glaring at the blonde who had just punched her. "Ow! I'm just trying to help."

"Regina isn't a dwarf! She's nice… I just… I wasn't prepared for her to kiss me. She just walked right up and" Emaa swished her wrist and pursed her lips in a mock kiss. "Her mother is scary as hell and Regina seemed uncomfortable which made everything that much more confusing so I just left."

"Was the kiss not any good? It's rather dry here. Perhaps she needs chapstick?" Tiana stole a fry off Ariel's plate and stuck her tongue out at the affronted redhead.

Emma shook her head no. The kiss had been amazing. It wasn't her first kiss, but she wasn't exactly an expert. She knew enough though to recognize that the spontaneous, mostly innocent kiss had been the best she'd had so far. Regina had been the only one to light a fire in her belly, and in truth, that was why she ran. The brunette was a virtual stranger and she stirred such intense feelings she'd never had for anyone before and it terrified her.

Tiana and Ariel hated seeing their friend so despondent. Knowing how stubborn Emma was though, there wasn't much they could do. "If you like the girl then just go for it. Think it over and then talk to her tomorrow."

Regina was upstairs finally back in her room for the night. She had watched Emma do her 400 freestyle swims from the television in the common room. She would have snuck down to the aquatic center and watched in person, but after the Houdini the blonde had pulled after their kiss she honestly didn't know where they stood… not that she had really known before their kiss either, but it was so much more awkward now. She was pretty sure her impulsive, impassioned kiss had completely ruined anything between them and she hated herself for it, but damned if her heart didn't want Emma Swan all the more after knowing how perfect the rose pink lips of her crush felt against her own.

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma craned her neck around, looking all over for Regina. She knew that she shouldn't expect Regina to show up. It was her move to make since she was the one who had run from the kiss, but she had hoped to see the woman anyways. Today she was only doing the 200 free, her least exciting event, but Emma still wanted to share it with the brunette, to be able to talk to her and explain, to see where they stood. Without even knowing Regina more than a few days, Emma already felt she raced better knowing the brunette was watching her.

"Still no sign of her?" Ariel squeezed Emma's shoulder as the blonde shook her head. "Well you seem to really want her, so if she doesn't show up tonight, I say you go find her and just lay one on her."

"Ariel!"

The redhead shrugged. "What? She kissed you and now probably thinks she screwed it all up. The only way to show her you liked it, because you did like it right?" Ariel paused long enough to chuckle at Emma's blush. "Just kiss her. Then you can talk."

Emma sighed and did her best to get her head in the game for her races. The qualifier for the 200 was up first. She felt just okay about it, wasn't exactly thrilled because she knew she could swim better, but she shrugged it off and watched Danvers and Fisher swim their races. Her anger boiled over though when she saw the Irish swimmer, Siobhan Smythe, start bothering Kara. She had a similar problem with a veteran swimmer in London, and she didn't want the younger blonde's experience tainted by bullies.

"Second place! That's the closest anyone's given Ariel a run for her money in the breaststroke in a long time! You should be over the moon, kid." Emma hugged Kara before congratulating and hugging Ariel. She was thrilled for them both.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to beat Ariel, but this is amazing. I gave it my all. It really does feel better to just race against yourself and do your best than worry about winning or your competition."

Ariel hugged Kara and rolled her eyes. "Only Swan says that because she literally competes against herself in the pool. You did great today though."

Kara beamed at both older swimmers, unable to believe her idol was so proud of her. Her joy only lasted until returning to the locker room after medaling though. She was changing after her shower when Smythe sauntered over.

"Well, well, a silver medal Danvers? Looks like you're slipping, all of this competition getting to you?"

Emma watched Kara try and be nice to the girl in asking to be left alone but the brunette kept tormenting her about crushing her in the 200 fly trying to psych her out. Emma's eyes narrowed, pleased with her friend when the blonde finally snapped and told her to shut up before leaving the locker room. Emma followed Smythe back towards the showers intending to corner her and have it out. _No one_ harassed the people she cared about and got away with it.

"If it isn't the other little orphan Annie. What do you want, Swan?"

"Leave Kara Danvers alone."

Siobhan rolled her eyes and yawned. "And if I don't?"

Green eyes narrowed as Emma advanced on Siobhan. The brunette may be taller, but she was stronger, and the slight fear that shone in Smythe's eyes as her back collided with the tile wall caused her to smirk. "Danvers is a harmless ray of sunshine. She's become an odd little sister of sorts, and I don't like it when people mess with my family. If you don't leave her alone I will become your worst nightmare."

"Please, you wouldn't risk it with all the media and the public watching." Siobhan knew by the hardening of Swan's features that the threat was good, but the blonde surely wasn't going to let a bit of ribbing ruin her career.

"I was given the nickname Shark in the second grade. Do you know why?" Emma didn't even give the woman time to answer before invading her personal space. "I beat up three of the biggest fourth grade boys at my school. Danvers may be too peppy and she can eat more food than anyone I know, but she's a kid. She's in a foreign country alone and all she wants to do is swim so if you don't back off you will regret it. It's been awhile since I've had to hit someone but your name is at the very top of my list now."

Siobhan knew the blonde's background, knew she could brawl with the best of them. She wouldn't go after Danvers anymore with Swan around, but they couldn't always be near each other. If Kara wanted to send her watchdog after her, she was going to find a way to make the girl lose the rest of her races, prove she wasn't as good as she claimed. "Whatever. We done?"

"Glad we have an understanding. I will not be so nice next time."

Emma glared a bit longer for good measure before leaving the locker room in search of Regina. Her stomach was flipping, and she knew she needed to eat but the risk of nausea was too great. She needed to talk to Regina and _then_ eat. The entire elevator ride up to the eighth floor she talked herself out of going and then back into it. Before she knew what was happening, she found the room number Senator Mills had told her and pounded on it.

"Oh what now?" Regina had been irritated all day having her sister and her mother tease her incessantly about hiding out in the aquatic center to watch Emma swim because she'd been too embarrassed to approach her again. She practically ripped the door off the hinges in her ire. "What?!"

The harsh snap nearly had Emma recoiling, but she knew if she didn't do this now she'd just run and never attempt to approach the first person who made her feel she had a real shot at finding love. Surging forward, Emma threaded her hands through dark hair as she melded their lips together.

Regina gave a surprised squeak before trying to pull back. All she saw had been pale skin and blonde hair coming at her before lips were pressed against hers. As much as she hoped the apple spiced scent she smelled meant Emma was the one kissing her, she had to be sure. Her heart nearly burst when familiar sea colored eyes connected with hers. "Emma," she breathed out before connecting their lips again.

Emma gave a surprise yelp as she was yanked into the room and immediately pressed up against the wall.

"Emma."

It was one word, but it broke Emma's entire reserve on breaking the kiss and insisting they talk. Instead, she found herself being walked back and shoved down onto Regina's bed. Blue eyes widened in surprise and a bit of panic before the bright lights and swinging door of the bathroom caught both Emma and Regina's attention.

Elizabeth stared in amusement at her roommate straddling the blonde swimmer she knew Regina had a crush on as she toweled her hair dry. "I'm happy you're connecting with your crush, but I've an early start tomorrow. Take it to her room."

"Oh god," Emma groaned, covering her rapidly reddening face with her hands.

Regina managed to cover her embarrassment with a cough as she gracefully rose from the bed and glared at her roommate. "Fine. I wouldn't want you to blame me if you don't do well tomorrow. Emma, let's go."

Emma jumped up from the bed, eyes not meeting the other brunette's eyes as Regina grabbed her hand and dragged her past towards the door. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Regina's brows furrowed as she turned to study the mortified blonde. Did Emma already regret kissing her again? She sighed dramatically, quickly losing hope that they were going anywhere.

"We were, she, I… ugh, just give me a minute okay?" Emma sighed at the unamused expression and raised brow. "I'm really not good at this. I'm sorry."

"Good at what?"

Emma gestured between them with a flick of her wrist. "I spend all my free time in the pool. The way you make me feel has only happened once before and it went horribly."

Regina broke out into a smile and leaned up to peck the blonde on kiss swollen lips. "It's alright. I haven't had much relationship luck or experience either, and I'm scared too, but I really like you, Em-ma."

Blushing at her reaction to Regina saying her name like that, Emma was about to reply that she wasn't scared when her stomach gave a rather monstrous growl causing her face to turn crimson and avoid eye contact instead.

Chuckling, Regina grabbed Emma's hand again and started walking towards the stairs. "I bet you haven't eaten in awhile. You swam well today."

"You saw? I looked for you but-" Emma cut herself off when she realized what she was unintentionally revealing.

"You were looking for me?" Regina beamed at Emma's slight nod. "I was there. I thought I had ruined things by kissing you so I was hiding, but I was there."

The swimmer shook her head no. "I was just surprised and then your family, not exactly how I wanted to meet the rest of them." Emma gave a pained smile. "Your mom is kind of scary."

"She can be, but she just wants the best for me and my sister, Zelena. By Cora standards she was pretty tame. I remember in the third grade I'd just gotten glasses and the kids were bullying me. The principal told me that the kids were just building my character. I went home crying and the next day she showed up at school in the middle of the day and yelled at my principal in front of everyone until he peed himself. It was his last year at that school."

Both girls laughed and walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria exchanging stories about school mishaps.

Emma beamed as she came to a warming oven with chocolate chip cookies in it. "I kid you not. The first day of seventh grade I brought home a bunch of new friends to hang out and try to prove I could fit in and then my dad waltzed into the living room in a frilly pink apron complete with lace and everything holding a plate of fresh baked cookies still warm giving everyone this weird look he thinks attracts the ladies. Most of the girls just busted out laughing and tormented me about it."

"Then they weren't really looking to be your friends." Regina unfolded her napkin and delicately placed it in her lap. "Your father sounds like quite a character. I, um, thought you…"

"Oh I am an orphan. My adoptive parents, they're my family. I've been with them since I was seven. They're absolutely amazing!" Emma's unhappiness shifted into a smile as she focused on her parents. "They gave me everything I'd ever dreamed of and more, even when I was being a shit they always loved me. Dad is silly and the best cook. Mom gives the best advice. She always has a level, clear head."

The way Emma lit up talking about her parents, Regina thanked the fates the blonde found them. "And she taught you how to sneak up on a person."

Emma chuckled as she took a bite of her rice. "She taught me how to fight too." She laughed at Regina's look of horror. "It's her job, to teach soldiers defense and strategy, to help government agents learn to assess situations and determine how to act. D.C is a hotbed of prime candidates for a host of potential problems from kidnapping to assault and worse. My mom trains people how to deal with those possibilities."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. The better prepared someone is, the better they can avoid or escape those situations. So, who got you into fencing?" Emma scarfed down the remainder of her cheesy rice before starting in on her barbeque chicken breast.

Blushing, Regina placed her fork down on her plate and gingerly wiped her mouth with the corner of her napkin. "I, uh, had no choice." She refused to look at Emma, knowing most people's reaction to this story. "I, had, um, some anger issues. Sports were offered instead of a suspension. My mother refused to allow anything as 'barbaric' as contact sports. She found out nobility used to fence in preparation for war and the rest." Regina flicked her wrist in dismissal.

Emma just smiled. Hard to imagine tiny Regina brimming with enough anger to warrant intervention. It was kind of adorable. "Remind me to be careful around you then." She laughed as Regina's blush deepened and the brunette glared at her. "My parents, after learning that I was removed from my last guardian for falling off his houseboat and nearly drowning, insisted I start swim lessons. I've been in the pool ever since. The goal has always just been to have fun and do my best. I love them so much! They've never pushed or forced me to do something. I almost quit right before London qualifiers because it was no longer fun, but they supported me fully when Ursula flipped out. Mom helped me find my love of swimming again, thankfully, or I'd never have made it to the Olympics or have met you… ohhh."

It was Regina's turn to laugh at Emma's blushing admission. "They sounds like great people. I'm glad you kept swimming. You are spectacular, and quite frankly I feel incredibly lucky to have met you too. " She reached across the table and squeezed Emma's hand. "I'm not used to such strong feelings about anyone. They terrify me. _You_ terrify me, um, but I really enjoyed kissing you." Ignoring her own deep blush, she nervously cast a glance at Emma, surprised to find the blonde listening intensely, face unreadable, making her completely flummoxed and speechless.

"I, uh, dunno how good of an idea this is, but I'd like to, um uh, get to know you more, and, uh, see where these feelings take us… if you want to?" Emma shrugged, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Yes! Absolutely, yes!" Regina barely tamped down her excited squeal to not draw so much attention to them. "My grandfather used to say that when you loved someone, true love, you'd just feel it, know instantly. You'd need to work at it of course, just like any other relationship, but you'd know." Hesitantly she allowed Emma to lift her chin and establish eye contact. "I know it sounds crazy, and I hope I don't scare you off, but I can tell you're different, can feel it in every cell of my being."

The idea of having love, a relationship at all, was something Emma Swan had written off long ago, choosing to focus on swimming and school rather than join in all her school friends talking about who was cute or not, who was going out with who, who did what with who at someone's party or school dance. Here Regina was talking about feeling she was her 'true love', and Emma had no idea if she even believed in such things. For whatever reason, Regina made her want to try though.

"I, um, it's okay if you don't. I should get back to my room so I'm rested for training tomorrow." Regina practically jumped up from the table at Emma's prolonged silence only to find herself stopped by the swimmer.

"Please don't go. I dunno what I'm doing at all, but I said I'd like to try and see where things go, get to know one another more." Emma flashed her a dazzlingly charming smile. "Besides, you haven't finished your food. Please, eat so I don't feel like a cow."

Regina couldn't help but laugh as she sat down and finished her plate, no longer trying to take delicate bites to avoid being judged since Emma clearly was unabashed in her enjoyment of eating.

"Believe it or not, my friend Kara eats more than I do. Blew me away too." Emma chuckled at the brunette's raised brow.

"Kara Danvers? Fellow blonde swimming former orphan? I've seen you two together. It's sweet you're looking out for her."

Emma nodded, fiddling with her napkin. "London was a frigid shock to my system being in a foreign country without access to my parents and Ursula trying to keep Ariel away from boys. I was pretty much on my own the entire time, left to deal with the media and fans alone. I don't want her going through the same thing. She's a good kid, promising swimmer."

Regina smiled as she finished up her plate, reluctantly giving in to the piece of brownie Emma had broken in half and insisted she eat. It made her giddy inside that they were technically sharing a dessert. The fact Emma was such a caring person made it all that much sweeter, the dessert, the conviction to follow her heart, Emma Swan herself.

"We should, I mean we could… can we, um, exchange numbers?" Emma gave a shy smile as she held out her phone.

"Of course! I would have suggested it when you introduced yourself but I sort of blanked." Blushing, Regina put her number in Emma's phone and then sent herself a text before offering to walk Emma back to her room for the night since she didn't want it to end in the cafeteria.

The sight of her door had Emma internally groaning. If she didn't have to race tomorrow she'd loved to have sat on the beach and watched the tide, eventually watch the sunrise and hopefully share another kiss or two. Maybe they could do that after her races were over.

"I, uh, guess this is you?" The disappointment Regina felt at their time coming to an end was written all over her face.

Fidgeting nervously, Emma gave a shy smile. "Could I kiss you goodnight?"

Neither noticed the tall brunette a few doors down grinning wickedly over the top of her cellphone before the Irish woman sent the pic of the two kissing to her media contact. By morning everyone would know about them and that blonde bitch would know not to mess with her again.

"Girl, get in here! Ursula is doing bed checks soon and you know she'd have your ass if you weren't in bed. Get your groove on later." Ariel all but pulled Emma into the room and had the blonde stumbling not to fall on her face. "Night shortie." The redhead shut the door causing Emma to glare at her before whipping out her phone and texting Regina.

Regina returned to her room to find her roommate waiting up to pry all the dopey smiles and deep crimson blushes from her as she divulged about Emma while Ariel was doing much the same to Emma, at least until Ursula walked in and demanded they get to sleep. The blonde fell asleep with a satisfied grin on her face, thinking of Regina and the fact her parents arrived tomorrow to see the rest of her races.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma smiled as Regina waved from the stands at her. She hadn't had much time to talk before Ursula had dragged her from the cafeteria to get some laps in and warm up. The 200 free finals were today, and since it was one of the shorter races, Emma knew she needed to really get into her headspace in order to win.

"Swan, what's this about you dating a fencer?"

"What?" Emma pulled out her ear phones, jaw dropped as she stared at her coach. "I, we, we're just friends, getting to know one another. No one asked anyone to be their girlfriend yet."

Ursula raised a dark brow as she watched Emma's eyes go wide, her face rapidly turning red. "It's all over the news this picture of you kissing Regina Mills so would you like to try again?"

Emma held her hands up in surrender. "I promise we aren't dating… yet. I mean we might, probably, maybe. I think so, but right now we're…"

"It's new and you don't know where it might go. Just make sure you keep your head in the game. I expect you to win all your remaining races. No slacking off just because you've got someone to heart eyes over now." The swim coach glared, crossing her arms over her chest. She trusted Emma to do well despite a new relationship unlike Ariel who rarely had focus on races, too busy dreaming about a better life, of boys and dates. She just didn't want the girl to think she could start being lazy either.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm so focused." Emma cracked her neck before working on loosening her shoulders. Her race was halfway through the day's events so she had plenty of time to watch Kara in the butterfly and the medley. She just hoped that she'd get a chance to talk to Regina before someone else informed her they'd made the news.

Tiana and Ariel skipped over wearing shit eating grins. Emma rolled her eyes and did her best to try and focus but they wouldn't allow that.

"Heard you and your girl are gettin' pretty serious." Tiana fluttered around her pretending to be wearing a fancy ball gown. "You gon' marry her?"

"She has to sleep with her first, Romain. Why would you marry someone without knowing if they can please you?"

Emma rolled her eyes at both of them, pulling out her phone and texting Regina what she knew. Glancing up she saw Regina's face blanch and panic. ' _Hey, don't worry. Ignore everyone else. I do.'_

' _If you're sure?'_

' _Yup. Just, um, reply to any questions about us with what day/time your matches are and how excited you are to be representing the US in fencing and hope to do us proud. I promise to find you when the day is done and we can talk. It'll be okay.'_

Ariel grabbed Emma's phone and danced around the blonde teasing her about her new girlfriend. It was only fair since Emma had been making fun of her since she revealed her first crush at twelve.

Emma was about to respond when she heard Siobhan harassing Kara again. With a growl she dragged the tall brunette off to the locker room. "What the hell is your problem? Leave Danvers alone!"

"Awe, has the baby got a body guard?" Siobhan nearly gulped as green eyes darkened and narrowed menacingly. "It's all in competition. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Being an asshole is not in the nature of competition. Unless you actually manage to somehow beat Kara, you have no room to talk. It's amazing your head has room for that pea brain with all the hot air up there."

Smythe glared and gave Emma a shove backwards. "At least I'm not the talk of the _entire_ Olympics for kissing a girl."

"I don't give a flying whoop about that. I'm more than capable of making the media focus on swimming. Whoever took that picture is a waste of my time and energy." Emma rolled her eyes, noting the way the other swimmer bristled. "I'm sorry. Did your huge revenge plan not work out how you wanted it to? Like a picture is really going to hurt me. Me kissing a girl really isn't the shocker of the century."

"I'm still going to swim circles around Danvers, leave her crying in the pool as she chokes on my dust." Siobhan gave a smug smirk only to shrink back as Emma advanced on her.

The blonde stopped a mere inch from Smythe's face. "I have yet to see you accomplish that. Kara is a better swimmer and a far better person than you'll ever be. I warned you I could and would become your worst nightmare so keep it up, Smythe. I'd love nothing more than to give you nightmares every time you try to close your eyes."

Siobhan didn't doubt the girl would find a way to do exactly that. Slamming her shoulder into Emma's as she shoved past the blonde, she muttered curses about both women. She'd show them that Kara Danvers was nothing, a hot new sensation that would burn out as fast as she came and then she could rightfully take back her titles.

Listening to the sound of the buzzer, Emma tore through the water doing her four laps. She knew there was no room for error or relaxing in this final. When she hit the wall finally she immediately jumped up, checking the time board. Gold, but just barely. Ursula was going to have her doing 200s forever once she returned.

Regina jumped up from her seat clapping and cheering loudly, no reservations as Emma's name popped up on the board first. She'd won another gold. Her Swan was killing it!

"Well hello there. How are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" Regina raised a dark brow and took a cautious step back as a very tall brunette man stood next to her waggling his eyebrows. "Is something wrong with your face?"

Flynn did his best not to laugh. If this was the girl his daughter liked then he was going to test her out before Emma got a chance to intervene. "This is _the smolder_. The ladies can't resist _the smoulder._ "

"Uh, well I'm sure whoever told you that simply wished you away. I'm not interested. Thank you though." Regina tried to turn her focus back to Emma, but the man was relentless.

"Oh Eugene, knock it off and leave the girl alone. You know Emma hates it when you do that to her friends."

Regina's eyes widened as it finally clicked for her that these were Emma's parents. She'd seen them at a few other competitions, but there was never much media information on them. Holy shit! She'd just been rude to Emma's father! "Oh! Oh god! I'm so sorry. I had no idea who you were. I'm-"

Mulan looked over the girl from head to toe, face the same unreadable mask Emma possessed. "The girl who is plastered all over the media kissing my little girl."

"I, well, um, yes?"

"That sounded like a question. Are you or are you not the one in the photo?" Shrewd almond eyes assessed the shy girl. In a lot of ways she reminded Mulan of Emma.

Regina nodded and stuck out her hand hoping the woman wouldn't notice the slight tremor. "Regina Mills. Emma has told me much about you both."

Mulan looked over at her husband, receiving a negative shake of the head. "We've heard nothing at all about you. I understand it you're an athlete here too?"

"Yes. I fence."

Flynn nearly squealed with excitement. "That sounds fun. I-"

"Dad, Mom, please tell me you're not embarrassing me!" Emma came bounding over, hair still damp and out of breath. She'd seen her parents from the medal podium talking to Regina and just knew she had to stop that before they could chase the brunette away.

Regina smiled and hugged Emma. "Nice job on gold. I knew you could do it!"

Flynn had no reservations about pulling Emma in for a hug, but Mulan waited until Emma smiled and practically threw herself into her arms before closing her arms around her child. "I'm proud of you, Turtle. You really should dry your hair though. You'll get sick."

"Mooooom, please. It'll dry in like ten minutes down here. How was the flight?" Emma did her best to hide her blush, not wanting to be embarrassed further.

"Emmie, relax. We were just getting to know your new… _friend_ here." Flynn did the smolder again and Emma just wanted to melt into a puddle.

Regina just laughed and suggested a place nearby, outside the village and away from prying eyes, to go eat. Emma had never been so thankful for the distraction of food in her life.

 **SQSQSQ**

"Turtle, you barely know this girl. Are you sure you want to risk missing your race to try and see her compete?" Mulan frowned, tucking a loose curl behind her daughter's ear. She had missed her wholeheartedly the few months they had been separated for Emma to qualify and train for Rio.

Emma quickly pulled her mom into a hug. "I like Regina. I know I barely know her, but I've never felt this way about someone before. We both want to get to know one another more and see where it goes. She's been amazing, Mom. I can watch the beginning of her competition and she's coming to the end of mine. Please."

Sighing, Mulan just nodded, trying to accept that her little girl was truly growing up. "Alright, but if your father texts you and says you need to come back and she hasn't competed yet, you must go to the aquatic center. If this Regina girl cares for you at all, she'll understand."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Together Emma and Mulan found the building Regina was competing in. They had planned on just sitting near an exit but Cora had spotted them and insisted they join her down front.

"Senator Mills. This is, um, my mom. Mom, this is Regina's mom, Senator Mills."

Cora barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the girl's nervous blundering, knowing without looking that the girl's face was red. "Cora Mills. I assume you have a given name, unless you prefer me to call you 'mom' too?"

"Mulan Fitz, but you knew that."

Emma looked between the two utterly confused. "What? How?"

"Senator Mills is one of the people in my training classes on the Hill." Mulan looked over at the woman and gave a small nod. "Good to know she can set you back in line if you think about doing anything inappropriate too."

"Oh my god, _Mom!_ We just kissed. It's not that big of a deal. I told you we were taking it slow." Emma's face turned ten shades of crimson as she heard Cora laugh and realized what she'd just said in front of Regina's mother. "Someone kill me."

Cora just shook her head, entirely amused at the blonde. She was a good choice for Regina, not that she was ready to share that with the girl. "Regina will be up shortly. Three rounds per bout lasting three minutes each. I know you cannot watch the entire day, dear, but I shall tell Regina you were here."

Emma did her best to block out the older women as she focused on trying to understand the sport Regina loved. She found the entire process to be ridiculously fast paced and slow at the same time. While the players and the swords moved fast, the points scored took a long time. There was a ton of skill involved which impressed Emma to no end. Maybe Regina would teach her someday.

Regina couldn't handle looking up into the stands as she heard Emma cheer over everyone else as she approached the mat. Thankfully her mask hid her blush and the sweat her lame way creating. Thankfully she'd be able to shower before she saw Emma again.

"Prêt?"

At the referee asking if she and her opponent were ready, Regina truly got her head into the game.

"Allez!"

All Regina's concentration became on her opponent and how to beat her. It was an embarrassingly run-away win for Regina as her competitor from Mexico was defeated. She made eye contact with a beaming blonde and felt her confidence soar. France was a much more difficult opponent to defeat, but she made it, despite the slight sting from a wild blow that had halted their bout for a minute while she tried to shake the pain away.

Emma hated leaving Regina, especially knowing she was in pain, but her mother promised to stay and keep her updated as the bouts went on. She was highly confident Regina was going to crush it though. It gave her the necessary focus and confidence to return to the aquatic center focused on winning the relay for her team.

"Hey, you missed Tiana in the 100 free, but you can still catch Ariel in the 200 breast." Kara plopped herself down on a chair next to Emma as the blonde snuck into the waiting area.

"It's her best event. I'm sure she'll nail it. How you doing, kid?"

Kara rolled her eyes. She hated being called kid. She was almost legally an adult. She was competing in the Olympics for crying out loud, but she knew Emma meant well. "Good, a bit nervous. I don't want to disappoint anyone in the relay."

Shaking her head no, they watched the last of the men compete in the 200 back. "Just do your best. That's all anyone can hope for or ask from you. There's four of us in this together, Danvers. You aren't carrying this one alone."

"You're right. I just hope I do us proud."

"You're here doing multiple races a day and winning. You've nothing to be disappointed about. Put some pep back in your Sunny D, kid."

They both laughed and watched Ariel race before getting ready for their 4x200m freestyle relay with Kelly. Emma was worried about Schneider. She was pale and clammy, not a positive indicator she was in the best shape to swim. Kelly might have been slow in their heat, but they had made it through.

"See, Danvers, team effort. Just concentrate on kicking ass in your fly final."

Tiana sped through her 100 free semifinal with ease. Emma congratulated her before they settled down to watch Kara in her final. It was nice to talk seriously to a friend about Regina that didn't squeal and tease nonstop. She needed some real advice, and while Ariel was good for many things, serious love and relationship advice wasn't it. They were only interrupted when a sopping wet Kara trotted over.

"Another gold, kid. Way to go! You're putting me to shame."

Kara blushed and looked away. "Stop it. I am not! You are queen of the pool. I'm just… trying to figure my place out."

"Don't do that to yourself." Emma stood up and pulled Kara into a hug. "You killed it. You've been killing it. Believe me, kid. You've definitely made a name for yourself."

The younger blonde was about to respond when Smythe stormed past them muttering curses. Emma glared while Kara moved a bit closer to Emma. She didn't know what the older girl had said to Siobhan, but the Irish swimmer had backed off just a bit.

"Hey, you still got enough gas in that tank to do this relay, Supergirl?" Emma tried to distract Kara from Smythe as they made their way to the locker room.

Kara nodded, adjusting her towel and wringing out her hair. "Yeah, I mean I rested, been drinking all the water and Gatorade you've been pushing on me. One would think you were trying to drown me," the younger blonde teased.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, just trying to make sure you stay hydrated and taken care of. Go on and get cleaned up to get your medal. Keep your head in the game for the relay though."

"I will. I hate to admit it, but I wasn't pushing my hardest for the fly," Kara admitted before dashing off to get presentable to accept her medal. She found Emma again after and saw that Ariel had won her race too.

"Nice timing. Smythe didn't give you any more trouble then? I figured she was all hot air when she resorted to bullying instead of swimming."

Kara shook her head. "Whatever you said has her pissed, but she has stepped back a little. Thank you," the blonde replied gratefully.

Nodding, Emma stared out at the pool watching the men swim their medley. "I hope you're focused. I am not so sure about those two," she remarked, pointing towards Ariel and Kelly. "Kelly doesn't look good at all. She didn't qualify for the 200 fly. Ariel, she is a great swimmer when she's focused, but she's in the clouds more often than not."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. I felt bad, but she really is a bit of an… um…"

Chuckling, Emma nodded. "Airhead, twit, bimbo?" She laughed as Kara looked sheepishly away. "We've been friends forever. She's always been that way, 100 miles away in dreamland. Nothing we can do about it. You're first up, so try and get us a decent lead if you can."

Kara knew she could do that, especially knowing their middles weren't really in the game. "You're the anchor, though. You can easily outpace them all."

"I'll try, but 200 isn't my best event. I'll give it all I've got." Emma squeezed her eyes shut and began shaking out her limbs to get into race mode. All her focus needed to be on this relay final.

The three watched anxiously as Kara swam her laps, picking up speed on the third and powering through the last lap. Kelly was no help in keeping their lead though. By the time Ariel jumped in, they were dangerously close to not medaling at all. Emma knew Ursula would murder them all and then wake them from the dead just to do suicide drills until they collapsed if that happened. It wasn't hard for her to overtake two swimmers and earn back second place, but she knew she'd have to push harder if she wanted first. The last lap she truly gave it her all, managing to beat the second place team by eight tenths of a second.

The first thing Emma heard upon emerging from the pool was Kara's excited squeals right before she was wrapped up in a bone crushing hug. "Ow you're strong. No wonder they call you Supergirl." She winced as Kara released her, moving to rub her sore arms. "If I'm supposedly trying to drown you, you're definitely trying to suffocate me."

"Sorry, I work out a lot. I can't believe we did it!"

Emma just laughed and shook her head, grabbing her towel before walking towards the locker room. She needed to have a hot shower and then definitely some food. Checking her phone, she saw all the texts from her mom detailing the score of each bout Regina competed in and who won overall. Turns out after defeating France, Regina just barely won against Russia because the woman had delivered a cheap blow to Regina's shin that nearly took her out of the competition. Scrolling through her texts, she finally came across the one she was looking for.

' _Regina won gold!'_

After the medals ceremony and talking to Ursula for a few minutes, Emma quickly found her parents in the stands. She hugged them before hugging Regina. "I knew you'd do it!"

"Me? Look at you! Another gold medal. You're going to be an international household name! Swimming is on NBC, the most watched Olympics channel. I doubt anyone actually watched fencing today."

Emma frowned, hating that everyone was putting themselves down. She knew Kelly was sick and had fled to go pass out. Ariel was meeting up with Eric to talk about giving up swimming to run off with him and elope. Tiana wanted to quit and open a restaurant in honor of her daddy. Kara was having trouble accepting she was just as, if not more, outstanding as her. She hugged Regina again. "I may not fully understand the technicality of fencing, but you were amazing! So fast and just wow!" She pulled back to look down at the brunette's legs trying to see the damage. "Is your leg okay?"

"Nothing an ice pack and some painkillers won't fix."

As they were leaving, the group caught up with Kara. "Nice job tonight, Kara. Don't forget to-"

The younger blonde rolled her eyes. "Refuel and hydrate. I know, I know." She stopped short when she noticed the adults all around Emma. "Oh, um, oops. H-hi."

Emma chuckled at the girl's embarrassed blush. "Danvers, this is my mom, Mulan, and my dad, Eugene."

"Awe, Em, come on. At least introduce me as Flynn. You know I hate Eugene." Flynn's whole upper body sagged as he adopted the biggest pout and sad eyes.

Mulan and Emma rolled her eyes at the man's theatrics. A few quick words and Emma found Regina and her mother insisting Zelena leave some British archer named Robin alone and come eat with them.

"He's married and has a son. Not really the kind of reputation you want," Emma advised, knowing this particular man's history after the scandal in London he caused getting caught having sex in the nearby park with a barely legal gymnast from Romania at the time. The committee had done its best to keep that under wraps, but most the veteran athletes knew of Sherwood and his reputation.

"Move alone, Zelena. I will not have you associate our name with that man." Cora had no qualms about physically removing her daughter from that man's vicinity, not letting go until they were in the cafeteria, despite Zelena's protests about how unfair it was that Regina got to run around with the likes of Emma Swan while she couldn't have any fun.

 **SQSQSQ**

Thankfully Emma had only one event on Thursday, the sixth day of the Olympics, her seventh. The 800 free was one of her favorites. She knew if she could breeze through the 1500 then she could get through this one too.

"You got this, Turtle. Crush 'em all."

"Thanks, T. You'll win the 100 free gold for sure." Emma shook her body loose before jumping in the warm up pool and floating around.

Ursula watched Emma for a few minutes. The kid was definitely more confident and level headed in these games than she had been in London. Forever dreaming about grand love and adventure, she knew Ariel was leaving to run off with that boy, _prince of the sea…_ at least if Fisher's incessant giggling about him was anything to go by. Emma was going to be her only Olympic qualifier left unless she got the rest of Swan's training group up to qualifications somehow. Swan looked happier. She just hoped this Regina Mills didn't ruin her protégé.

"Coach, something up?"

"No, uh, I was just thinking I'd like you to take a few months off when we return. You can come swim, but we aren't going to jump back into training. You deserve a break and to go have some fun before college."

Emma's jaw dropped. After London Ursula had insisted Emma come back after only a few weeks despite her being exhausted. "Really?"

The woman nodded, glancing at the main pool. "Yes, but I expect you to come back fully motivated and ready to get back to it. Understood?" She smiled when the blonde nodded. Perhaps she could pull another Olympics or two out of the girl yet. "Get on out of there or you'll miss your heat."

The blonde hadn't given her all in the 800 qualifiers. Granted she made it to finals, but she was still pissed at herself for not doing her best. Tomorrow she'd have to make it up otherwise she didn't deserve a chance at medaling.

"You made it! One more chance at a gold medal!" Kara bounced around the locker room in sheer joy until she realized the fellow blonde wasn't excited. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"My coach is pleased because I held back, but I don't hold back. It's not who I am. I didn't give it my all, and I'm pissed. I don't want to talk about swimming right now though. How's, um…" Emma snapped her fingers trying to recall the name of Kara's crush. "the gymnast girl… Lucy, Lucy Lane?"

Kara immediately blushed and looked away, mumbling something she hoped Emma hadn't heard.

Except that Emma had heard. She whipped her head around to study the younger girl. "You kissed her?" She couldn't believe that Kara had somehow gotten over her nerves and actually kissed her crush.

Shrugging, Kara blushed. "It wasn't like I planned it, but yeah." She covered her hands with her face to hide her embarrassment. "Oh gosh. What was I thinking? I kissed her… on the cheek, but still! Oh gosh!"

"Whoa! Calm down and breathe. If you pass out I'm totally leaving you here. Smythe would find you with your luck and pull some stupid prank." Finally blue eyes snapped up to met hers as the girl took a deep breath causing Emma to chuckle. "Good, now, I need some information. She said you made her nervous right? She didn't like push you away or scream or anything?" Kara shook her head no. "Well, to me, it seems like she digs you as well. Oh god. Please don't tell me this is your grand awakening into lesbianism or some shit."

"No! Oh, no, no, I'm bi- um I guess, pansexual. She's the first one I've really felt this way about though." Kara got a dreamy, far off look that Ariel often sported causing Emma to roll her eyes which the younger blonde thankfully missed. "She's just so cool, and strong, and fierce, and amazing, and-"

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes again as she held up her hand. "Slow your roll, kid. Enough heart eyes for one conversation." She scrunched up her nose as she shook her head. "No wonder they call you Sunny D."

Kara's eyes widened aghast. "No one does but you."

"Everyone calls you that, Kara. Now, I really think she likes you. You guys live in the same city. This could be your chance to really start something beautiful."

Groaning, Kara covered her face with her hands again. "You aren't going to tease me about having a beautiful wedding again are you?"

"No, but you will." Emma laughed and dodged the goggles Kara tossed at her. "Seriously, this is this shit they put into romance novels. You're leaving with six medals, and that's awesome, but you've a chance at something more. Go after your girl. Change your life beyond the pool. Memories will last alot longer than these medals."

The seventeen year old eyed the older blonde suspiciously. "You sound like you're speaking from experience…"

Ducking her head to hide the blush now gracing her own cheeks, Emma finished packing her bag. She had sort of adopted Kara as her little sister, but she wasn't sure she wanted to divulge about Regina just yet. "I'm sorta working through my own romance novel right now."

"What? Tell me everything!"

"Shh, Danvers!" Emma winced at the high pitched squeal and looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention. "Focus on Lucy. Do something to win her over."

Kara shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to take her focus from her events."

"Gymnastics goes through Tuesday. Do something then."

"But I leave Wednesday. What am I supposed to do? If she doesn't actually like me then we at still live in the same city. It's not like it houses a million people and we'd never see each other." Kara whined, hoping Emma would have the answer to her complicated heart.

Rolling her eyes, Emma turned towards the door. "Follow your heart, kid. You might miss out on a great girl."

 **SQSQSQ**

"So, you really like this girl, this Regina Mills?"

Emma glanced up from her waffles to try and read her mom's face. "Yeah, I do. I'm scared because I've never felt like this, but she also makes me feel calm and centered, excited about the potential future. What if I do something stupid though?"

"You will." Mulan laughed at her daughter's jaw dropping. "We all do stupid thing in relationships. What matters is how you get through them or past them."

"Did you feel like this when you met dad?"

Shaking her head, Mulan took a sip of orange juice. "I thought he was a goofball wasting his time, but he won me over. Every day I am thankful he did not grow weary of my rejection and move on. I'd have lost a great man."

Smiling, Emma dug back into her waffle. "Dad's pretty great. Do you think I'll ever find a love like yours?"

"No, you'll find a love that's completely your own. Do not look to anyone else to set your standards or expectations. You know your worth and what constitutes good or bad qualities in a person. The relationship has to be beneficial to both parties or it won't work. You cannot take what your father and I have and try to insert yourself and Regina into those roles. Make your own way, Emma."

Emma grew pensive as she lost herself in thought of what she wanted in a relationship, what she hoped Regina would bring to her life. They had a lot to talk about, and she certainly wanted to know what Regina hoped she would bring to her life as well. "Am I moving too fast?"

Mulan sighed, crushed at seeing how nervous her daughter was. "Turtle, I feel you're moving too fast only because you're my child and I don't want to accept that you've grown enough to reach this milestone. If you feel in your heart that it's right, then you owe it to yourself to try. I just… I don't want you moving too fast, Emma. I don't want you to get so caught up in having a relationship that you lose who you are, lose sight of your goals and dreams. I just want to protect you from everything unless I know you absolutely will not get hurt."

"I love you, Mom!" Emma flew out of her seat and into her mom's arms, wrapping her fiercely in a hug.

"I love you too, Em." Mulan blinked back her own tears as she kissed the side of Emma's head. "Now, finish your breakfast so you can start your day right."

Flynn bounced over having finally awoken and tracked them down at the buffet, loading his plate up with food. He sat down next to his girls and noticed they were both emotional. Red flags instantly went up. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, just girl talk."

Smiling over at his wife, he pulled Emma in for a one armed hug. He knew how rare it was for them to bond over girl talk. It was usually him Emma came to for advice so he knew how special this moment was. All Mulan had wanted when they'd brought their little girl home was to have the opportunities other mothers did, but that usually wasn't how their household worked. "Well I'm glad you two got that out of the way, now let's eat."

"Emma, lovely to see you. Do you have a few minutes for some questions?"

Emma looked up from her breakfast to find reporter Lois Lane standing there. Her face instantly blanched. She knew this was the sister of Kara's crush, but she was a no-nonsense kind of reporter who never shied away from hard questions or being brutally honest. Normally Emma liked her, but it seemed she was out for blood in Rio.

"Sorry, we're having family time. If you'd like to talk to Emma about _swimming_ do so after her race tonight." Mulan turned her back on the reporter once again to signal the conversation over. She gave her daughter a reassuring smile to try and calm her nerves, but she knew Emma was too far gone now to eat. She'd just have to give Ursula a snack bar or something to keep Emma's energy levels up until competition.

Regina, thankfully, brought Emma back from the edge of a panic attack as she cornered them before they managed to enter the aquatic center. "Hey."

"We'll go find our seats. Good luck, Turtle, and remember to eat something." Flynn smiled at his daughter before guiding his wife inside knowing the girls needed some privacy.

Emma smiled at Regina. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to wish you luck on your last race. Are you excited?"

"Ugh," Emma sighed. "More like I want to puke my guts out. The last one always is the worst because it's my last chance to prove myself. I don't want to end on a bad note."

Dark hair went flying as Regina shook her head. "You're going to be amazing, Emma. You already have five medals and two new world records. Whatever happens, you are spectacular!"

Cameras flashed as the brunette leaned in to kiss the swimmer. Both girls panicked and darted off inside the athlete's entrance and into the locker room.

"Oops. No way rumors won't fly now. You sure you're okay with this?" Emma nervously scanned Regina's face, coming up only with pearly white teeth and a wide grin.

Pressing a more delicate, barely there kiss to pale lips, Regina nodded. "Absolutely. I won't let anyone else try and destroy us before we even figure out what sort of us there is. My mother and sister are waiting for me in the stands. I'm going to go so you can get ready. You're going to do fabulous."

Emma doubted Regina, but she got to watch Tiana and Ariel swim again that day. Her final was seventh. She had a slow start off the block but started picking up speed on lap nine. By lap thirteen she felt like she was practically swimming alone. Her final touch of the wall she could hear the excitement in the center as the announcer loudly called out that she'd set a new world record again. This was why the 800 free was her favorite. It was _long,_ but it truly was anyone's race could they hold out all sixteen laps.

"Emma Swan, a moment of your time." Lois Lane hadn't really given Emma an option, shoving the microphone in her face as the camera zoomed in. "Last race of this Olympics for you. Five gold medals and one silver along with three world records. How do you feel?"

"Tired, proud, happy. Everyone on the team has done phenomenal. I'm just really overjoyed we could come into the pool and do our best for the US. All our athletes have done amazing so far! I'm really proud of everyone."

Lois' eyes narrowed as her red lips broke into a smirk. "I hear there's someone in particular you're really proud of. Word is you've a new love interest. Is it true you're off the market with fellow Olympic athlete Regina Mills?"

Emma barely resisted rolling her eyes at the woman as she pulled her towel around herself tighter. "Regina right now is a friend. The possibility for something beyond that is certainly there. We'll just have to wait and see. Right now I've got to go shower and get ready for medals. Thank you for talking to me." The blonde quickly darted away before the reporter could ask any further questions. She knew it probably wouldn't be the last she ran into the woman, but hopefully other athletes would catch her attention since her competitions were over.

"Hey, Turtle. You were amazing!" Flynn wrapped his daughter up in a hug the moment she emerged next to them. He couldn't be more proud of her.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm so beat."

Mulan smiled and joined in the hug. She knew the last race was always toughest mentally and emotionally on Emma. She thought her girl had done wonderfully. She just hoped Emma thought the same. "Up for some ice cream?" Getting ice cream after the last race of the competition had been something they'd done since Emma had joined the competitive swim team. It was their thing, no matter the outcome of a race, ice cream was had to celebrate the gift of being able to swim.

Emma glanced over at Regina and her family. "Can they come? If they want to?" She whispered at her mother, allowing the question to only be heard by her. She'd completely understand if her mom said no. It was just their thing after all.

"Sure, Emma. If they'd like to, they're welcome."

Cora smirked first at Emma and then at Regina. "Of course. We need to talk wedding designs. Mrs. Fitz and I have already decided on a fall wedding for you both."

"What?" Emma could have just melted into the floor. She glanced at Regina who seemed equally panicked.

"Mother! We are not even dating yet. _Please!"_

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Like it won't happen. I give it a week before you say you're dating."

Regina playfully shoved her older sister's shoulder. "Shut up! Don't you have some boys to chase after?"

"You're right, I do. Au revoir mon cheries." Zelena waggled her fingers before darting off into the crowd leaving her mother and sister to sigh after her.

Flynn just laughed and thanked the fates his daughter took after his wife. He didn't know if he could handle a dramatic, emotional teenage girl. They all boarded the shuttle to the cafeteria, making sure their visitors passes were visible as Emma and Regina walked off slightly ahead discussing their favorite desserts.

 **SQSQSQ**

"Emma, what is it? You don't have to be nervous about asking me anything. It's the only way I can give you an answer about something."

The swimmer shrugged, looking away as she doubted herself for the eight thousandth time. "I know it's lame, but, uh, I kinda wanted to, um, do this with you ever since, um, you kissed me in front of my room."

Regina's brows furrowed at a complete loss for what Emma was saying. The possibilities were absolutely endless. Growing nervous she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Wanted to what?"

"Go sit on the beach on a blanket and watch the stars until the sunrise comes in." Emma felt her face heat up. The idea out loud sounded too cliché and lame. "Forget it, we can do something else. I saw-"

"Stop! I'd love to." Regina beamed up at Emma.

Doubt clearly showed on Emma's face. "Really?"

Regina just shook her head in amusement. Emma really was easily embarrassed. "Absolutely. It sounds wonderful! When?"

"Tonight?" Emma shrugged, not knowing if it was too soon or not. She had spent all day from sun up to after dinner with her parents exploring Brazil and just being able to talk to them. It was wonderful, but they had caught a flight out tonight and she didn't leave until Wednesday.

"Are you sure? You have been up since five. There's plenty of time."

"I want to." Emma grabbed the giant blanket she'd packed just for that purpose, intending to have done this alone before she met Regina, and a smaller blanket in case they got cold. "We can grab some food and drinks on the way if you want. Have a little picnic as the sun comes up?"

Regina could have squealed in excitement. Emma was such a romantic. She loved it! She grabbed the small backpack from the corner of Emma's room and carefully folded the blankets into it so that there'd be room for supplies. She tucked her handbag into the backpack as well. Normally she'd leave it behind, but it had a surprise in there for Emma she didn't want to reveal yet.

Emma was beyond excited. They'd camped out watching a few of the track and field events for the night and observed some of the parties going on before making their way over to the beach in the early morning hours. She spread out the blanket and made sure the smaller one fit around both her and Regina. It required the brunette to nearly sit in her lap, but it didn't seem that Regina minded much. She pointed out a few constellations that her mom had taught her before they watched the tide roll in and theorized on what space potentially held.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

Regina watched the sun start to just barely peek over the horizon as the sky began to lighten. She was about to reveal her surprise when her stomach rumbled loudly causing her to blush.

"Oh. If you wanted breakfast you should have spoken up." Emma began unloading all the food out onto the blanket before cracking the tops on their bottles of orange juice. She liked hers with pulp, pleased that Regina had revealed she did too. Not many people seemed to like it. Orange juice without the pulp was just wrong to her.

They ate in comfortable silence as the sun started peaking higher. Regina decided to wait until after breakfast, which turned out to be spectacular because in the distance, a group of dolphins were jumping over the waves leaving them both in awe.

"I, um, hope you don't find this creepy, but I watched your interviews on YouTube and saw the one where you got nicknamed Turtle. It's really precious, and I'm sure you've got loads of turtle things, but, um, I hope you won't mind one more." Regina was too nervous to glance at Emma as she dug the stuffed animal out of her purse and held it out to Emma.

The blonde was amazed. No one had ever taken this kind of interest or care in her before besides her social worker and her parents. She pulled the toy close to her chest, inhaling Regina's scent before leaning over and pulling the brunette into a hug. "Thank you! I love it! Does it have a name?"

Regina absolutely adored the sage and cream speckled baby turtle with the brown shell. She'd searched endlessly for the cutest, softest turtle plush she could find in hopes she'd one day be able to give it to Emma. "I've been calling her Clementine, but you don't have to. I'm not even sure why I even started calling her that."

"Hi, Clementine! I can already tell you're gonna have a special place on my bed back home."

 **SQSQSQ**

"Remind me why we have to be here instead of exploring this beautiful country together." Regina sighed for the umpteenth time as she followed Emma into an arena.

Emma knew Regina was annoyed at having gotten dolled up only to sit in an over packed crowd, but she promised Kara she'd support her in seeing Lucy. "Supporting my friend so please, just for little while? This is supposedly the best US gymnastics team we've seen so far. Not only did we make history here, but we can see it too."

Helpless to refuse the charming smile, Regina just shook her head and followed as Emma searched around for somebody. She was utterly confused when out of everyone in the stands, they approached a tall blonde who looked like she was trying to hide.

"What's with the hat, Danvers?" Emma approached from behind, smiling as she noticed Kara's eyes go wide at the sight of Regina.

"Lucy said I make her nervous, so, um, I figured if she didn't know I was here that it'd be okay."

Regina deduced this was the girl Emma had found fast friendship in, the fellow orphan who was now appraising her with open curiosity.

"Right., Kara, this is-"

"Regina Mills, fencer, and you're Kara Danvers. I've heard so much about you from the news…. And this clown here." Regina gestured towards Emma and smiled at her blonde affectionately.

Kara's brows furrowed. "Ah, what?"

"We're here to watch the event and support your girl, Kara, geez," Emma said, elbowing the other blonde.

Following behind the older women, Emma's words finally registered to Kara. "Oh, Oh! Right." She studied the two, wondering why Emma had decided to bring the olive-skinned woman with her when remnants of their last conversation broke through her consciousness. "No, no way!" She exclaimed, giving Emma a withering look.. "You've been giving me grief about Lucy when you're in the exact same boat with Regina!"

Emma's face reddened and Regina snickered, curious to know what was going on. "What things has Emma been saying to you?"

"She's been going on and on about my feelings for Lucy being the beginning of some epic romance and that my wedding will be beautiful, when obviously she's been nursing her own cru-"

Eyes widening in horror, Emm rushed to slap a hand over Kara's mouth. "Nope, nope! Ignore her. She's obviously delusional from swimming so much last week. All that water, must be affecting her brain," Emma laughed uncomfortably.

"Mhm, must be a common occurrence in swimmers then," Regina teased, raising an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the mat.

Kara pulled Emma's hand off of her mouth. "I like her," she whispered to the older blonde. "Why didn't you tell me? All along I've been sharing about Lucy. We're friends. You should have told me about Regina."

Emma shrugged, "It's complicated, Regina and I are… new and it's still a bit uncertain what we are, but I really like her."

"I like her too-"

"You like everyone." Emma rolled her eyes, not really taking the girl seriously. "We're just trying to figure out what we are right now, getting to know one another slowly."

Kara frowned, taking the opportunity to turn the advice tables on her idol. "You keep telling me that this is my moment with Lucy. If that's true then this is your moment with Regina, your chance to see if you could become an epic love story. You've got to at least try."

"True love," Emma mumbled.

"What?"

Emma shook her head, lost in some of her earliest conversations with Regina. "Nothing, just something that Regina said. So what is Lucy going to be doing?"

"Floor routines dear," Regina informed. "If you were paying attention you would have known that."

"That doesn't sound very hard, oh my god," Emma gasped when she saw one of the gymnasts flipping through the air. "Oh my god, that's insane!"

Regina just chuckled and shook her head, allowing Emma to hide her head behind her. "Emma doesn't like heights. It makes her nauseous. We're all lucky diving wasn't her talent."

Kara and Regina bonded over their enjoyment of the skill involved. Emma didn't emerge until she was poked repeatedly by the brunette to watch Lucy, who was truly flawless, dancing and flipping across the floor like she was born to do this.

"Oh my gosh she did it!" Kara squealed in excitement as Lucy was declared the winner. "That's four gold medals and a bronze. Oh man, if only she hadn't lost her grip on the uneven bars the other day!"

"She did get five medals in one Olympics. That is almost unheard of in gymnastics," Regina pointed out. "I don't think any other female gymnast has accomplished that."

"Are you going to go down and congratulate her?" Emma asked.

"Um…" Kara worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought. "No, I think I'm going to go back to the room and wait for her. Her sister is watching and Lucy might want to spend time with Lois and you know how she is."

Emma simply nodded in understanding, but Regina frowned. "Lois Lane can't be that bad."

"She's terrifying. If you're going, we will too. Keep in touch, Kara. You have my number."

"Oh yeah." Kara jumped up and squeezed Emma again, resulting in the older blonde groaning. "Oops, sorry. I'll for sure keep in touch. If you guys are ever on the West coast, look me up!"

"It was good to meet the illustrious Kara Danvers Emma just goes on and on about." Regina smiled as Kara wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Ooof, now I understand the Supergirl reference. You are indeed strong. I thought Emma was exaggerating," the brunette muttered when Kara released her.

The pair joined the masses exiting the arena. Emma looped an arm around Regina's shoulders. "I haven't been able to enjoy any of the local food while competing, but since it's our last night here…?"

"You are always hungry. Unbelievable." Regina smiled up at Emma to let her know she was just teasing. "Let's go feed the monster you've got in there."

They were sitting down when Lois slid into their booth.

"Excuse you?"

Lois glanced over Regina before redirecting her focus on Emma. "Swan, I need to talk to you, off the record."

Emma held up her tray. "Eating here."

"I need to know what you think about Kara Danvers. You seem to be her friend. It's imperative I get an opinion from someone besides my lovestruck sister. I refuse to see her hurt." The reporter barreled on, ignoring Emma's not so subtle hints about not wanting to talk to her.

Green eyes narrowed. "Kara is awesome, the most kindhearted kid I've ever met. She's ridiculously, eternally optimistic about everything, intelligent, talented, loyal. I should be asking _you_ if Lucy is good enough for _her._ All Kara's done nonstop is talk about your sister and how gorgeous she is, how smart, and tiny, and fierce. Kara's as innocent and loveable as a puppy. Lucy could probably order her to walk through a wildfire over the edge of a cliff, and he would because it was Lucy who wanted her to."

Lois breathed a sigh of relief. Her sister really found a diamond in a haystack. "Lucy is over the moon about Kara. I don't want either of them hurt. They're both so young."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and offered them both a smile. It was clear both were overprotective about people they cared about. "They're both going to be absolutely fine. It sounds like they both really like each other. All you can do is step back and let them work it out, offer support if needed. They seem like they'd be cute together."

"Of course they'd be cute together!"

"Whoa, okay. Sorry." Regina held her hands up in surrender as both women turned on her.

Emma and Lois discussed Kara and Lucy for a few more minutes while Regina silently listened. By the time Lois left, all three were more than positive Lucy and Kara were going to make the cutest couple ever.

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

Regina glanced nervously up at Emma from the movie they'd been watching together in Regina's room on Netflix since Ariel and Eric were… occupying Emma's room. "I know our flight is in the morning, but I was hoping we could watch the sunrise on the beach again tonight."

"Yes! A million times yes!" Emma squealed and jumped up, shoving her blankets in her bag. She hated the thought of leaving Clementine behind. Her new turtle had gone with her everywhere, but she didn't want to risk losing her before they even got home.

"Slow down, Em. The sun has barely gone down."

Nevertheless, Regina found herself leading Emma to a different beach, a bit further from all the hubbub of the Olympic crowd. A nice local volunteer had told her this beach often had sea turtles coming to lay eggs when the moon was high. She hoped she could give Emma that experience.

Emma was so excited to sit and talk to Regina about their futures. She was so excited for Regina to make her dream of becoming biochemical researcher come true. She shared with Regina that she wasn't sure yet her major, but studying at Georgetown University had opened her up to so many possibilities she hadn't known existed. They talked for a while until Emma realized Regina had dozed off, leaving her to stare out at the ocean alone for awhile.

"Holy- Regina! Regina, wake up!" Emma hissed, shaking the brunette awake.

"What?" Regina grumped, reluctant to wake up and leave the warmth of the body she was cuddled into.

"Look! Sea turtles are coming ashore!" Emma watched in amazement as a few adult sea turtles came ashore and worked diligently at digging a large, deep hole to bury their eggs.

Regina sat up and watched with Emma until they left. Noticing movement a bit downshore, she pulled Emma closer. "Ohh, babies!"

"We need to help them before the sun rises and they don't make it."

They hurriedly scrambled to help as many babies get into the water as possible. Regina hadn't planned this, but the happy tears pouring down Emma's face as she sat in the taxi back to the village made her heart soar. "You were amazing!"

Emma grabbed Regina's face and poured all her emotions into the kiss. "Thank you! I never thought I'd ever get to do that. Tonight was probably the best night of my life."

"Even better than winning gold medals?"

"I will always be proud of the medals, but what we did tonight, that was something truly unique and special. All those shells already picked apart and destroyed… we saved so many turtles today and got to watch more potential babies being laid. Best experience of my life! It's worth so much more than gold."

Regina's heart felt like it was ready to burst. Emma Swan had been perfect when she was just an unobtainable crush. Getting to know her, she was positive the blonde had the best heart, so caring, compassionate, smart, and protective. She was an utter goofball, but Regina honestly couldn't imagine life without Emma in it in some capacity now.

Both ladies slept nearly the entire flight home to Dulles. The screaming alerted them both that they would soon be bombarded.

"Good luck! Text me when you make it home. I can't wait to see you again. Thank you for Rio." Emma hugged Regina tight, not wanting to let go. She didn't want to leave their little bubble, but all she could do now is hope they didn't change now that they were home.

Regina hugged her back fiercely. "As soon as I get home."

A crazy intense mob of people greeted the women as they made it past security and to baggage claim. Even the news crews were there to welcome them home. It took several hours for them both to make it home.

Flopping onto her bed after taking a shower, Emma grabbed her phone and couldn't help the smile that lit up her whole face at the text from Regina. The brunette was turning out to be the most amazing person in her life after her parents. Clutching Clementine to her chest, Emma drifted off to sleep thinking about how amazing, caring, and gorgeous her potential love was, the text still lighting up her screen. Rio definitely made her life gold in more ways than one.

' _Friday night, dinner and Finding Dory. I'll pick you up.'_


End file.
